Muñeca de trapo
by Isi-chan
Summary: Es solo un Songfic más.


Los personajes son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi y esta hermosa canción es propiedad de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Ahora haganme el gran favor de leer este fic que hice en mis ratos de ocio.

_**Muñeca de trapo:**_

Aqui estoy, dispuesta a todo por un poco de tu atención. Es tú cumpleaños, no quiero arruinarlo pero a lo mejor, si te lo digo en un lugar publico no me humillaras tanto como si estuvieramos solos, me siento mal, como si el estomago se me apretara, es un vacio, tal vez es una mala señal no deberia hacer esto, por que si nuestros padres me ven, estamos perdidos... y casados, la idea hace mucho que me dejo de molestar mas bien creo que nunca me molesto que fueras tú, lo que me molesto fue que papá hiciera esa eleccion tan importante en mi vida sin siquiera preguntarme, pero no me casaria por ello, no sin que tú me lo pidas por que, si son nuestros padres los que unen asi nuestras vidas, tú seras infeliz y si tu lo fueras yo tambien, no podria estar junto a tí por obligación.

_Como esos cuadros que aún estan por colgar_

_como el mantel de la cena de ayer_

_siempre esperando que te diga algo mas_

_y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

Nunca fuí egoista y en este momento menos debo serlo, aunque me duela en el alma que tu me rechazes, si tú eres feliz no me importaria renunciar a tí, porque como dicen 'si amas algo dejalo ir' yo te dejaria ir sin importar mis sentimientos. **'Pase lo que pase te ayudare y te dare mi apoyo'** te dije esto hoy en la mañana mas un **'Feliz cumpleaños Ranma' **y por primera vez me miraste de una forma que no era molestia, o yo misma me lo invente, no me importa, invento o no nunca olvidare esa mirada en tus hermosos ojos azul grisaceos.

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en el té_

_como el infiel dice nunca lo hare_

_siento que estoy en una carcel de amor_

_me olvidaras si no firmo mi declaración._

Aunque seas: Egolatra, Fenomeno, Arrogante, Exigente, Presumido, Travesti y todo lo demas. Eres Ranma Saotome la persona mas importante en mi vida, es verdad, quiero mucho no, muchisimo a mi padre y mis hermanas, pero contigo es completamente diferente, hasta a veces cuando nos quedamos solos en casa empiezo a creer que estamos casados porque eso pareciera desde afuera pero, yo se que, no es asi, y aunque haga el ridiculo diciendote lo que siento por tí, es obvio que me rechazaras, como tú, Ranma Saotome representante de la escuela de artes marciales estilo libre Saotome podrias estar con alguien como yo, que no soy mas que una fea, horrible y torpe marimacho que ni para cocinar sirve.

_Me abrazaria al diablo sin dudar_

_por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar_

_eres todo lo que mas quiero_

_pero te pierdo en mi silencio._

Si yo fuera tú no dudaria en irme con una de tus prometidas bonitas, pero en vez de eso no rompes el compromiso con ninguna de nosotras a pesar de que tu padre alla efectuado cada uno de estos se que tarde o temprano te casaras con: La escultural Shampoo, La simpatica Ukyo, con Kodashi que lo unico bueno que tiene es que es rica o conmigo la marimacho.

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_que no han hablado nunca claro_

_mi corazon lleno de pena_

_y yo una muñeca de trapo._

Tal vez, tú quieres que sea como ellas que te siguen a cualquier lugar como las mejores FanGirls del mundo pero, yo no soy asi. Si algun dia estas conmigo deberas saber que yo no soy de las mujeres melosas ni romanicas si no que soy, tal y como tú dices, una marimacho torpe y fea, no te ofrecere buenas comidas, melosidades o... Dojos gigantes de 50 pisos, como ellas, siempre sere simplemente Akane Tendo tu prometida Fea.

_Cada silencio es una nube que va_

_detras de mi sin parar de llorar _

_quiero contarte lo que siento por tí_

_que me escuche hablar la luna de Homero_

No se como tengo el valor para esto, es simplemente raro que yo este haciendo algo asi, pero como nadie manda al corazón, cosa que es lamentable, nada se puede hacer mas que tratar de ser feliz y yo tratare de buscar esa felicidad que se que solo conseguire estando a tu lado mi baka y egolatra prometido.

_Me abrazaria al diablo sin dudar_

_por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar_

_eres todo lo que mas quiero_

_pero te pierdo en mi silencio._

Me acostumbre a llamarte MI prometido, al menos en mi mente, cree un sentimiento de propiedad que nunca antes habia experimetado.

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_

_que no han hablado nunca claro_

_mi corazon lleno de pena_

_y yo una muñeca de trapo._

Baka, baka, baka, baka, mil veces baka, RANMA NO BAKA, ¿por que tenias que ser asi? Por que tienes que enamorar a cada una de las chicas que se te cruzan, nadie, NADIE tiene el derecho de parecer un dios griego ni una de las mejores esculturas de Miguel Angel. BAKA.

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno_

_tampoco a sus cuentos amargos_

_pero el silencio es algo frio_

_y mis invieros son muy largos._

Daria todo por ti, sin ningun tipo de miedo, venderia mi alma solo por verte feliz, Arriesgaria mi vida solo por asegurar la tuya como en el monte Fenix y eso es solo por que te amo y, aunque no estaba segura al principio ahora no lo puedo dudar, Yuca me dijo unos 'sintomas' y tengo la mayoria como por ejemplo: me sonrojaba cuando me sonreias, mi corazon se desbocaba cuando me mirabas y sentia una fuerte corriente electrica por la espalda cuando te miraba fijamente por mas de 10 segundos. Te amo.

_Y a tu regreso estare lejos_

_entre los versos de algún tango_

_por que este corazon sincero_

_es de una muñeca de trapo._

Termino la cancion y te miro por primera ve desde que subi al improvisado escenario hecho anteriormente por Nabiki, Me miras fijamente y, como siempre, desvio la mirada antes que tú. Cuando vuelvo a ver hacia allí, ya no estas, creo que te has ido y arruine tu cumpleaños numero 18 contengo las lagrimas para no desbordarme allí, un momento tengo algo en los labios, Por kami-sama eres tu y que bien que besas, aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo este no es tu primer beso ya que fue con Shampoo o Micado no recuerdo bien ¡a quien le importa eso! Jaja hay estan tus prometidas, pero, ¿Ukyo esta sonriendo? ¡Y esta agarada al brazo de Ryoga! que bien se ven juntos. ¿Cuando metiste tu lengua en mi boca? A LA MIERDA TODO ¡YO! te estoy besando a ¡TI! Bueno es al revez pero se entiende. Nos quedamos sin aire y nos separamos lentamente, pero solo unos centimetros, y dices:

-Ai shiteru Akane me has ganado por una vez. - y luego se rie.

-Ai shiteru mo Ranma - Respondo desbordante de alegria.

Nos volvemos a besar, creo que nuestros padres estan celebrando pero no les tomamos ni la mas minima atención, luego nos arreglaremos por ello. Lo bueno es que:

**Esta muñeca de trapo tuvo un final feliz...**

_**FIN**_

Hola. ¿como estan? Yo aburrida por eso escribi el Songfic ademas de que es una estupenda canción adoro todas las de este maravilloso grupo y la de su ex-vocalista Amalia Montero. Bueno si no les gusto perdonenme yo tampoco quede muy conforme pero es lo que hay :P. Sin mas que decir.

Isi-chan

cambio y fuera ;)

BYE

**PDT: **_Coman frutas y verduras, hagan deporte, dejen reviews y ordenen su habitacion._


End file.
